


Eum amasne?

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re lying next to each other on Angie’s bed, both reading books. Well, Theo’s definitely reading, but Angie is kind of distracted by the way Theo keeps licking her lips as she reads. She kind of wants to replace Theo’s tongue with her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eum amasne?

**Author's Note:**

> If you hover over the Latin you should see a translation, but I'm also going to keep the translation in the end notes bc idk if it works on mobile.

They’re lying next to each other on Angie’s bed, both reading books. Well, Theo’s definitely reading, but Angie is kind of distracted by the way Theo keeps licking her lips as she reads. She kind of wants to replace Theo’s tongue with her own.

The peaceful, silent atmosphere is broken by a text alert. Theo and Angie both start, then Theo reaches over to grab her phone. As Angie watches, Theo’s expression becomes exasperated.

“What is it?” Angie asks.

“Joe keeps on badgering me about going to a concert in a week with him,” Theo says. “Even though I’ve _told_ him over and over that that day is my Dad’s birthday.” She sighs. “Sometimes I don’t even know why I’m still dating him.”

“Well, why are you?” Angie asks.

“He’s… nice, I guess. And he’s smart, and he’s kinda cute, but… I think it’s habit, and my Dad does seem to like him,” Theo replies. “But he just gets so annoying sometimes, and clingy, and I don’t really feel _special_ when I’m with him, y’know?”

Angie does know. Last year, she’d tried dating Steven Knott, but that relationship had ended a few weeks later when she’d kissed another girl at a party, and enjoyed it immensely.

Angie looks over at Theo, her full lips and smooth skin and dark eyes and curly hair, and summons her courage. “Theo, eum amasne?”

They’d made it a habit, a while ago, to talk to each other in Latin if they didn’t want people to understand them. They're alone in the room, but for some reason, using Latin just feels right.

Theo is silent for a slightly worrying amount of time, before she turns to look at Angie. “Non,” she says softly.

Angie feels herself moving closer to Theo. “Me amasne?” she murmurs when she's a few inches away from Theo’s face.

“Ita,” Theo breathes, and then she and Angie are kissing. If kissing another girl while she was slightly drunk felt way better than kissing Steven, kissing the girl she likes, while she's sober, blows that experience straight out of the water.

When they pull away, Angie takes in Theo’s dazed expression and starts giggling. Theo looks offended for a second before she starts giggling too.

“So, that happened,” Angie says when they stop giggling. “Do you want to – talk about it?”

“No, not now,” Theo replies, and leans back over to kiss Angie again.

Maybe her Dad would be horrified by her silence, but right now, Angie can't even bring herself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> "Eum amasne?" means "Do you love him?"
> 
> "Non" means "no"
> 
> "Me amasne?" means "Do you love me?"
> 
> "Ita" means "yes"


End file.
